powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Madimot
Madimot is a mind control themed Nighlok. Just like all other Nighloks, he serves Master Xandred. He serves as the main antagonist of the episode "I've Got a Spell on Blue". Biography Madimot was one of Nighloks. He stated that he is "the baddest of the bad". He used shield and whip in battle. His ability was to shoot energy blasts that could put people and Zords under his control and make them do his bidding. In the ninth episode Madimot arrived at Master Xandred's Junk and volunteeed to fight Samurai Rangers. He refused from Deker's help and went battle the Power Rangers alone. He also showed Dayu and Octoroo that he possessed the lost Tiger Zord. Madimot arrived at human world in the forest and encountered the Rangers. He used his ability and fired energy at Mike, but Kevin jumped on the way and fell under Nighlok control. When Kevin attacked Jayden, team retreated. Then Madimot and Kevin attacked the construction site and again encountered rangers. Jayden dueled Kevin, while rangers and Deker watched. Jayden used mind resist power and freed his friend. Then Madimot summoned Tiger Zord and ordered him to attack rangers. Jayden used his Lion Zord and battled Tiger Zord and then freed Tiger Zord, using mind resist power. Then Madimot battled other rangers and was defeated and destroyed by heroes. He returned as Mega Monster, but was again destroyed by new Tiger Drill Megazord. Madimont later attended a Halloween party at the Nighlok Heaven where he recount season his battles with the Samurai Rangers. He is the first to reveal his story and later calls out the other Nighloks when they get scared of a Mooger in a cardboard box (Said Mooger's costume being the Samurai Megazord) leading to the Nighloks deciding to recap their defeats when they previously recapped their accomplishments. Personality Madimot was arrogant, confident and boastful Nighlok. He considered himself the best and thought he could easily defeat the rangers. But he is also very funny and has sense of humor. Powers And Abilities *'Mind Control:' Madimot is able to fire a blue spell at someone to cause them to fall under his mind controlling spell. He can now make the victim do whatever he tells them to. Arsenal * Shield: 'Madimot is armed with a shield in battle, which he can use to block attacks or to attack. * '''Whip: '''He is armed with a whip in battle. Behind The Scenes Portrayal * Madimot is voiced by Robert Mignault. Notes *Madimot is most likely boasting about being the baddest of the bad. First, if that were to be true, that would mean he would be much more powerful then expected, as Arachnitor in his mutated form was similar to being the baddest of the bad. Master Xandred and Serrator also completely outclass him in power and evil. *Unlike the other Nighloks, he seems to call everything up with a name that doesn't sound offensive. He calls the Tiger Zord Tiggy, Kevin as Blue , and Jayden as Red . This is quite odd for his boast, as Rofer calls Mike a "broccoli colored bum". Appearances * Power Rangers Samurai **'Episode 9: I've Got a Spell on Blue **'Halloween Special:' Party Monsters See Also Category:Samurai Category:Nighloks Category:Samurai Monsters Category:Yokai Themed Villains